Bachiatari Aijou Cursed Love
by Mesunokitsune
Summary: Lord Sesshoumaru finds himself in love with a fox Youkai struck with bad luck. It's one deadly confrontation after another and each one leaves them both in worst shape than the last. Will the girl's misfortune end up being the end of Sesshoumaru?
1. The Fox and the Hound

Chapter 1: _The Fox and The Hound_

He had seen her time and time again. Slipping in and out of the shadows of his territory. He never saw her as an immediate threat, however. He was after all, Sesshoumaru, son of the Great Demon Lord of the West. To him there was no demon around that could stand up to his might. Because of this, he knew the demon would not attack him or anything in his territory. Besides, her presence amused him. She was an odd looking creature at first glance. Large and furry with at least nine tails (he never really took the time to count her tails since they were always moving) and long slender legs. Her eyes were wild and burned with a ferocity that rivaled his father, the Lord Inu-Taisho. She wasn't hostile, though. She would sooner to flee from a fight than face it head on and she often acknowledged him with a nod when she noticed he was watching her from afar. Once she even bowed to him as he was patrolling. Obviously she wasn't looking for a fight. He thought it a pity for such a weak creature to have such angry eyes. He had wished she would fight him. He hadn't fought in years and the prospect of being able to dig his claws and fangs into an enemy sent a tingle of delight down his spine, even if it were a female. Female Youkai were just as ferocious as males, anyway.

Sesshoumaru climbed up a hill and glanced out across his domain. His retainer, Jaken, stood by his side, wielding the Staff of Heads. Sesshoumaru was on his usual patrol and much like his father, he didn't stand for any other Youkai invading his lands. Any aside from the usual female that would camp there. He hadn't seen her that day, however. A part of him actually worried that she may have been killed. As much as he hated to admit it to himself, he had some interest in her. He scanned the area and expelled a light sigh. Jaken glanced up with an air of concern for his master, "Are you troubled, My Lord?"

Sesshoumaru sneered and eyed his retainer, "No, I am not. Now remain silent."

Jaken responded with a quick nod and quieted down again. Sesshoumaru looked to his left and blinked in surprise. There was a tower of smoke rising from the Southern edge of his territory. He sniffed the air and within seconds, caught the scent of blood. He snarled, "Who dares to invade my land?"

Jaken raised a hand to his eyes and peered across the great distance, "I am unsure, My Lord."

Sesshoumaru snorted indignantly, "You are never sure of anything." He leapt into the air and flew across the forest, dragging Jaken along, "I shall get to the bottom of this blatant example of encroachment on my territory."

Sesshoumaru landed half a mile from the smoke pillars origin and sniffed the air with caution. He could sense the presence of another Youkai. He sniffed again and backed away in surprise. He smelled not just one Youkai, but at least seven others. He drew in a deep breath and snorted, "Six dragons and a fox." Immediately his mind shifted to the fox Youkai that resided in his territory. It was her gentle scent that he picked up first. Surely she had been attacked by the dragon Youkai and murdered. It nearly pained him to think of her death. Before he realized what he was doing, he shook his head and expelled a heavy sigh. 

Jaken looked at him questioningly, "My Lord, shall we investigate? Whatever the situation, it seems to be troubling to you."

His Lord regained his composure and shifted into his true form, the opposing, huge, fluffy white dog demon, "The scent of blood is strong and its fresh. A life has been lost here. The killers may still be around so we shall proceed with caution."

Jaken nodded and followed his Lord closely, "Any sign of them?"

Sesshoumaru shook his furry head and sniffed the air, "Nothing."

"They must have flown off, then, My Lord."

As they entered the clearing where the smoke had originated from, they were thrown aback by shock. Sesshoumaru had expected to see the smoldering body of the fox Youkai there, exposed and ravaged, but he did not. Instead, there lay the corpses of the six dragon Youkai. All of them were completely mutilated and beheaded. Jaken stared in disbelief, "What...happened...My Lord?"

Sesshoumaru's skin crawled and his fur stood up on end. Never before had he seen such destruction save for the battles that involved his father. Dragon Youkai were extremely hard to kill, so one would have to be incredibly powerful to kill six at once. The only scent in the air was that of the dragons, their blood, and the fox Youkai. The fox Youkai? Could it be possible that the odd looking beast had actually slain them all? Impossible.

Jaken pointed to a thick trail of blood leading away from the pile of dragon corpses, "It seems the murderer is on the move, My Lord. And it happens to be wounded gravely."

Sesshoumaru pricked his ears, "It seems to be heading away into the woods, possibly to die."

Jaken nodded in agreement, "Of course, My Lord." They turned and followed the bloody path, hoping to come across the demon responsible.

Sesshoumaru wasn't exactly thinking of devouring the beast, however. If it were truly the female fox Youkai that once roamed freely in the boundaries of his territory, he would be making a better choice by choosing her as a mate. She would bear him a strong son that would inherit his lands and his title as Demon Lord of the West. If she were still alive, that is. 

Sesshoumaru and Jaken continued on the trail until the blood gathered in one massive puddle. Jaken took a step before his Lord and glanced about, "It seems the beast has stopped. Perhaps it took flight and has gone to die atop a mountain in custom." Dying atop a mountain was a noble way to go to the fox Youkai. Sesshoumaru knew this, but had trouble believing she could fly in her state. Besides, he could smell her scent strongly. If she had flown away as Jaken guessed, her scent should have been faint.

Jaken continued on, "My Lordship, I can smell her near, yet I see her not. I've failed you in–"

He was silenced by Sesshoumaru with a swift blow to the head, "Hold your tongue, toad. She is still here."

Jaken hushed immediately, bowing in apology instead.

Sesshoumaru snorted indignantly and stepped ahead of the toad, "Stay." The toad did as he was told. Sesshoumaru walked along the perimeter of the blood pool. His feet staying just short from the thick red liquid. If she were dead, her blood would have reached for him, hoping to possess him. The blood remained where it lay, however. She was still very much alive. He stopped suddenly when he felt a gentle gust of hot air hit his paw. He was standing before her open jaws as she breathed. He chuckled dryly under his breath as he thought: '_This beast is cloaking itself in fear that I may finish her off. How pitiful._' He turned toward the source of the hot air and spoke, "Show yourself. I was not seasoned yesterday, so I know you are here."

At once, the cloak faded. Once a fox Youkai's illusions were penetrated, they immediately dispelled, leaving the fox temporarily open. The beast no longer tried to muffle her ragged heaves and pants. Blood poured from her jaws and filled in the patches of green grass beneath her open mouth. Sesshoumaru could not help but step back at the ravaged beast that lay before him. He wanted nothing more than to put her out of her misery, but a part of him told him to stand down. He twitched his nose as the stench of death lingered nearer. She hadn't much time before she herself would follow the dragon Youkai to the unknown beyond. Jaken stepped back as he found he was standing on one of her tails. Sesshoumaru eyed the toad before noticing he was only stepping off of one of her tails. He held his scolding and turned back to the female before him, "I would like to know how you managed to single-handedly kill those dragon Youkai. They all appeared to be seasoned warriors."

She opened her jaws wider, but quickly shut it as the blood began to pour out as a waterfall. She cast her eyes up to him and whispered through clinched teeth, "I mean you no disrespect, My Lord. I speak this way to avoid bathing your clean white paws in my filthy blood."

Sesshoumaru was slightly surprised that she could keep her cool when she was in such a dire state, "This Sesshoumaru understands and shall step back. Now answer my question."

The fox demon opened her jaws and allowed the blood to pour until it stopped on its own, and then spoke up as best she could, though more sounds were coming from the rip in her throat then through her actual mouth. "I was walking through My Lords lands, searching for a place to den for the night when the dragons had sensed I was here and came to take me away."

Sesshoumaru sat back on his haunches and stared at her through his blood red eyes, "Why would they seek out a common kitsune?"

She spat up more blood before continuing, " Their Lord is enraged with me for refusing his advances and running away. He sent his best warriors to bring me back."

Sesshoumaru smirked and licked his chops, "He would be willing to fight another Demon Lord for a mate that refused him? You are not all that pretty to me, fox?"

She nodded slowly, her heavy head dragging across the ground as she did, "Not for my looks nor personality, but for my skill. I was once a student of the Great Phoenix of China. Because I was the first born I was obligated to train under his guidance as my mother before me. A right held exclusive to my clan alone." She heaved and coughed, splashing Sesshoumaru's left paw with speckles of her crimson blood. She winced and shut her eyes, "Forgive me, My Lord."

Sesshoumaru was a bit confused now. Surely a creature that trained under the mighty Phoenix Lord and defeated the best of a powerful Demon Lord's warriors, would have more confidence in their self. It almost disgusted him to see such a creature behave that way. He realized that she was staring at him now, and he snorted, "I forgive you. Now, tell me who you are." She remained silent as she stared back at him. Her staring eyes irritated him and he stood up once more, glaring back at her, "I asked you a question, fox!" Still she said nothing. Jaken took a step forward but stopped, remembering he was told to stay. He shook his head and lowered his head in silence. Sesshoumaru did not pick up on his retainer's actions and instead snarled with rage at her blatant display of disrespect by ignoring his question. It was then that he finally noticed she was dead. His eyes scanned her body and confirmed it. She didn't move neither did she breathe. He turned and walked away without another word. The toad was at his side in a heartbeat and followed his Lord without saying anything either. He silently praised the fallen warrior for her courage in standing up to a powerful demon and the humbleness she had shown to his Lord. He sort of wondered why she never attacked Sesshoumaru, though. She had the power to possibly kill, or at least critically wound the Demon Lord, but she never did. Instead deciding to show him a more demure side to her "raging demon". Sesshoumaru also felt the same, but the toad did not know that.


	2. Destiny's Calling

Chapter 2: _Destiny's Calling_

Three days later, Sesshoumaru sat in front of a fire in his human form. His toad sat across from him, gripping his staff nervously. His master never spoke since the meeting they had with the kitsune Youkai. It was as if he had been stripped of his ability to talk. When Jaken would approach him with a question, he would only grunt and follow it with a nod or a shake of his head. Was he giving her a moment of silence? Impossible. Still, Sesshoumaru without words was a puzzling thing. Almost unbelievable. Jaken tended to the dying fire as Sesshoumaru stared into the flames. The toad Youkai wanted to ask his master what was troubling him so, but he knew he would get no response. He would leave his Lord to his thoughts. With a bow, Jaken retired for the night.

Sesshoumaru sat silently for a long while. He had been deep in his thoughts ever since she passed. That fox Youkai. She had been powerful enough to train under the strict lessons of the great Phoenix of China, directly deny a Great Lord's passion, and strip the lives of six of his strongest warriors in one battle, and to think her last words were 'Forgive me, My Lord.' What a horrid death. He stared up at the skies above, "The Dragon Lord had good taste if he truly pursued you as you claimed." He looked down to his sleeping retainer and smirked. He absentmindedly drew the sword from its sheath at his side. It shone with a brightness in the moonlight that no blade had ever shown with. It was beautiful. Still, he craved the feel of the sword's lost twin, Tetsusaiga. A blade that could slay one-hundred youkai in one swing...a blade that had been lost. "How I wish for that fabled sword my father once carried. The sword I should have been given as the first born. However, I get this...a healing blade..." the demon Lord began, "What use does it serve me?" He was about to sheath the blade again when he realized that it could, indeed, serve him. He stared at his reflection in the blade and pondered aloud, "I could use you to bring the fox Youkai back." The sword sparkled as if in response. "The perfect time to test your power." He quickly sheathed the blade and looked at the sleeping retainer. Jaken had been up for nearly three days straight and he needed the rest. Besides, Sesshoumaru wasn't in the mood to hear his whining voice. Sesshoumaru silently slipped away, leaving him to sleep. If the toad should wake, he would know that Sesshoumaru had gone to patrol. No need for alarm.

Sesshoumaru stepped into the slight clearing where the fox Youkai rested on her side. The thick pool of blood that surrounded her had dried partially in the time he was gone. It was strange that no animals nor other Youkai had come to pick her flesh from her bones. She remained undisturbed. Sesshoumaru approached her and gently pressed a hand against her cold muzzle. It had been several hours since air had passed through it. He found himself caressing her cheek as he reached for the sword at his side. With silent steps, he walked around to her side and gently pierced her flesh with the life-giving blade. Once he struck bone, he stopped. The blade shone brightly as it brought life back to the creature. Her tails were the first thing to awaken, her ears not far behind. He gracefully removed the sword with a quick pull and stepped back as the creature's body stirred and drew in a deep breath of fresh air. Her tattered remains mended themselves and the missing pieces re-spawned. He sheathed the blade and licked the remnants of her blood from his fingers. It was incredibly sweet and it sent shivers down his spine. He had tasted the blood of many Youkai before, but this had to have been the sweetest. He looked up and noticed that she had reverted back to her human form. Sesshoumaru walked up to her and kneeled, staring at her as she slowly opened her eyes. She looked up at him, recognizing his scent as the white dog Youkai and quickly dropped her gaze to his feet, "My Lord, please forgive me for dying before answering your question."

Sesshoumaru smirked and helped her sit up, "You are no common lower Youkai. You are much more than that. I ask that you forgive me for my attitude towards you."

His words surprised her and she wasn't sure of how to respond. She did not want to keep the Lord waiting however so she nodded, "Only if you forgive me for staining your paw with my blood."

He had to admit her insistently demure stature irritated him greatly, but it also drew him in. She was a kind woman, indeed. She wasn't sour to the eyes, either. He had almost expected a warrior dog woman to have the face of a warrior dog. He was slightly disappointed in the fact, since now he found himself even more attracted to her. Her features were a treat. Soft skin, long black hair, warm golden eyes. He looked her over and noticed she was adorned in an expensive robe herself. She was indeed royalty to her kind. On her left shoulder she wore the crest of the fox Youkai (a golden leaf) and directly above it was the crest of the Phoenix (a firebird). He had seen the Phoenix's emblem in one of his father's scrolls. Sesshoumaru gently touched the emblem, "You were not telling lies, then. You wear the crest of the Phoenix as proof."

The girl nodded, "I serve him faithfully, even now. I was sent here by him on a mission and I was sidetracked by the Dragon Lord."

Sesshoumaru nodded, "What is your mission?"

She looked into his eyes and determined that since he was so kind as to bring her back, then he could be trusted with the details, "My Master fears that our existence is threatened. As we speak, the humans of China are turning their prayers to foreign gods. Soon, the Great Dragon and the Lord Phoenix will disappear. The Phoenix and the Dragon counseled and decided to see if there were more who faced similar fates. They sent me here to seek out the four Lords of Japan. I spoke to the Lords of the North and East with no problems. It was when I reached the Lord of the South that I had found myself as a potential mate in the eyes of a Dragon." She sighed deeply.

Sesshoumaru was amazed that the great Lords of China would send a woman out to do the deeds of a man. Of course, this was no ordinary woman. He pondered for a minute and spoke up again, "So you have yet to speak to the Lord of the West land?"

She nodded, "I have yet to find him. I was told his den was hidden on the boundaries of the mountain lands and I have been searching for almost a year now. My Master is probably worried about me."

Sesshoumaru nodded in return, "Indeed. Well you may return to him soon."

She gave him a questioning look, "Do you know where the Lord of the West Lands is?"

He smirked, "I am Lord Sesshoumaru, son of the Great Demon Lord of the West Lands. I am his first-born son and rightful heir."

She immediately bowed before him, "I am very sorry! I was expecting to find the Demon Lord, Inu-Taisho!"

Sesshoumaru held back a pained growl. The mention of his father's name always left him with a feeling of grief. He reached out and gently raised her chin, "I, Lord Sesshoumaru, wish for you to look upon me when you speak as I look upon you when I speak."

She nodded and cleared her throat from the sudden hoarseness, "I shall, My Lord. Tell me, is your power waning, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

He had never noticed if it had or not, seeing how he hadn't had a good fight in years. He did notice how there were fewer and fewer demons around. They were being exterminated far too easily now. He nodded in response, "It seems as though our race is slowly being wiped clean from the Earth as fresh blood from a wound. Soon the blood will stop flowing and so our existence shall end. The humans have grown stronger in their foreign deities and we will surely suffer the same fate as those in your homeland."

She knew he would say something to that degree. All the other Lords said the same thing, though less flowery. She sighed in sadness, "I had hoped I could return home with some good news, but now...now I must face my Master with a new burden."

Sesshoumaru suddenly felt saddened as well, though he wasn't sure why. No. He knew why. He didn't want to see her sad nor did he want her to leave. It was rare to come across a powerful Youkai female that wasn't the mate of an even stronger Lord. Not only that, but he was positive that once she returned home he would never see her again. Such beauty could not be looked at once and then forgotten completely. He snapped out of his deep thought to see her staring at him. He cleared his throat and turned his gaze elsewhere. Had he spoken his thoughts and if so, did she hear him?

She tilted her head and fumbled to speak, "My Lord, please forgive me for saying this in such a serious conversation, but... you are the most handsome Youkai that I have ever seen. Though my years were short here, before my leaving for China, I had seen many dogs, but none as stately as yourself. Again, I apologize if my compliment comes at a bad time."

Sesshoumaru nearly expelled a sigh of relief. She was thinking the same thing he was, then. He didn't feel so awkward now and he met her gaze, "And in all my life I have never met one as enchanting as yourself. You have everything I could ever hope for in a mate. The intelligence and wisdom of a dragon, the fighting spirit of a dog, and the grace and beauty of a phoenix. A rare jewel, indeed."

She found herself blushing deeply, "My Lordship may call me Kaori if he so desires."

Her name was as beautiful as the soul that claimed it, "Lady Kaori, I would be honored if you would allow me to keep you company before you leave for your homeland, if only for a night." 

Kaori nodded with blushed cheeks, "I would be most honored if you would. I have wanted it...since the first time I laid eyes upon you as you patrolled your territory." Wasting no time, she untied the sash that held her elaborate kimono closed, her eyes concentrating on his.

He moved his hands up to curl his fingertips along the collar of her kimono, gently brushing his fingers against the warm skin of her neck. It sent tingles down his spine. He brushed his thumbs against the skin once more and was thrilled to hear a soft purr escape her lips. She pulled the untied sash away so the kimono slid down completely, revealing her inner kimono. He cursed under his breath for the fact that they had to wear so many layers of clothing to consider themselves 'decent'. He gingerly unfastened her inner kimono and slid it down to reveal her smooth breasts. His eyes wandered down and lingered there. She noticed his staring and blushed more, pulling a hand up to cover herself. He caught her movements before she could get far, however. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her hands down, "They are beautiful. Do not hide them." 

She smiled and lowered her head, "Thank you, My Lord."

He feigned agitation and shot back, "By the way, I would rather hear you screaming my name than to hear you screaming 'My Lord'." He was happy to hear the soft giggle that followed. He removed his armor and put it aside, unfastening his youkata before removing it. She took over at once and removed his inner robe, taking in the smooth, muscular frame that revealed itself. He was indeed well-built, despite the frailty he portrayed at times. He hid it well, she agreed with herself. She slid her hand down his chest, exploring every bump and crevice with her fingertips. Her soft touch made him shudder a little. He pulled her close to his bare flesh and grinned as he felt her warm chest press against him. She wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled his neck soothingly, purring as she did so. He could feel the tingles run down and excite his member, rendering quite an erection. He gently pushed her down into the grass and drew in her scent. It was sweet to his senses, just as her blood had been, filled with life and passion. He also smelled her heat. It added to the sweetness he thought. He slid his hand down her side gently as he explored her figure, tracing a circle here and there to get a giggle from her. She was ticklish, he assumed as his fingers gently poked at her sides. She, too, drew in his scent. It was of the forests themselves. Fresh and enticing. She found it intoxicating and it made her want him more. She slid her tongue along his neck, tasting his flesh. She was pleased with the initial taste and immediately began nipping as a dog would a treat. He chuckled softly and pulled his neck away, surprised to find she had followed it and was still nipping. He moved away and replace his neck with his lips. She was surprised and opened her eyes. He was gazing at her through his cold, golden eyes.

She broke away from the kiss, "I-I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru. I just got-" she began.

He smirked, "I would rather have you kiss me than eat me, my Lady." He gently poked the moistness between her legs with his erection, "Besides, if I can remember correctly, it is my job to eat you."

She blinked at him before flushing a crimson red, "My Lord..."

He smirked and pressed his lips to hers, keeping her from speaking any further. She greeted his lips with her own and purred softly as he deepened it, slipping his tongue between her lips to explore the inside of her mouth. She in turn coiled her tongue around his, gently massaging it. The tip of his tongue grazed one of her sharp fangs and twitched as the blood began to flow from it. The taste of his blood surprised her and she broke away again, "Did I hurt you, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

He shook his head, "Not at all. Shall we continue?"

She nodded and he kissed her again. He had no trouble sliding his tongue back in her mouth and she accepted it happily, tasting the blood that continued to flow. He had tasty blood, she admitted mentally. He gently slid his hand down and pulled her inner kimono away to reveal her woman hood, moist and ready to be taken. He was unsure if he should start right away however, and felt the need to make sure it was ready. Forcing his way into an ill-prepared woman would prove to be very painful for both parties. He broke the kiss and looked to her. She smiled as she watched him wet his fingers with his saliva and carefully insert them into her woman hood. She squirmed a bit at first and he stopped, questioning her before proceeding. She assured him she was fine and he continued. He gently caressed her hair in his fingertips as he watched her. She closed her eyes and purred as he fingered her gingerly, encouraging her to relax a little. He brought his lips down to greet hers in a passionate kiss, still toying with her pearl until he felt the liquid flowing down his hand and her muscles relax around his fingers. He knew she was ready when she shuddered and moaned. He brought his hand up and licked the fluid clinging to his fingers, "It tastes as sweet as your blood."

She smirked at him, "So you tasted my blood when I died?"

He smirked back, "Yes, but I made up for it by letting you taste mine."

She laughed lightly and pushed her hips against him, "And it was delicious, My Lord. Now, take me."

He brought his hand down to one of her breasts and squeezed it gently, "Of course." She opened her legs enough for him to find a comfortable position to enter her in. When the tip of his erection touched her lips, it excited an immediate moan. His ears flicked a bit and he stopped. She eyed him and encouraged him to continue by pushing her hips down against it. He smirked and pushed further inside. Her insides around his erection caused a whole new excitement to rush through him. Her muscles contracted a bit and his animal instincts kicked in at once. All he could think about was to thrust. He pushed further inside but was surprised to find her hymen had never been broken. She was a virgin. He suppressed his instincts and he stopped at once. She also noticed that he had doubts and she looked at him.

"You never told me you were a virgin, Kaori." Sesshoumaru's eyes never left hers.

She bit her lip, "You never asked."

He realized that he didn't ask and just assumed she had been taken before, "Indeed, this Sesshoumaru did fail to ask. I apologize." It still surprised him that she had never been taken before.

She could feel him pulling his member out and thinking quickly she tightened the muscles around him, stopping him from pulling out completely. She tightly wrapped her legs around him and squeezed the muscles tighter. He was astonished by her strength and stared at her, "You want me to–?"

She nodded, "I, Lady Kaori, daughter of the Great Demon Lord Kyousei Byakko and Right-hand to the Great Phoenix of China, want you, Lord Sesshoumaru, son of the Great Demon Lord Inu-Taisho and Prince of the Noble Dog Youkai, to take me as your mate if you will have me."

Sesshoumaru stared into her eyes. He did want her as a mate and he did want her to bear his first child, his heir. He did want her and so he would take her. "I, Lord Sessoumaru, son of the Great Demon Lord Inu-Taisho and Prince of the Dog Youkai, accept you, Lady Kaori, daughter of the Great Demon Lord Kyousei Byakko and Right-hand to the Great Phoenix of China as my mate."

She shut her eyes and nodded, releasing the hold her muscles had on his manhood. He immediately pushed back into her until his tip touched the resistance. He drew in a deep breath before speaking, "This will hurt..."

She swallowed deeply and tried to relax her heartbeat. She had heard of the pain involved, but she had also heard of the pleasure that came afterwards. She gave him a faint smile and kissed his cheek, "Yes, I know."

He nodded and pulled out a little, taking another deep breath before pushing through the resistance. It broke away and she yelped in pain, pulling at his hair in instinct. His hand left her breast and gently grabbed the hand that pulled his hair. "Easy..." he coaxed her in a soothing whisper, "You need some time to adjust to me, so I won't make a move until you are ready." She held back the tears as the pain throbbed a little before dulling quickly. All the while he stroked her cheek and whispered soothing words into her ear. When she was ready, he slowly pulled out and entered her again, thrusting gently so not to hurt her. Slowly she began to get into rhythm with his thrusting. It wasn't long until they moved as one, pushing and rocking in time with each other. Their rhythm picked up and the force of his thrusts grew stronger. Sesshoumaru licked at her neck as he worked, pondering silently: '_I wonder if she is enjoying this..._". A minute later, his question was answered when she began to scream his name in passion. It was something he would cherish forever. Never before had his name been called with such love. His ears burned redder and redder with each '_Sesshoumaru!_'. He soon answered her with a deep grunt before calling her name as he slipped into a state of bliss. The air was thick with the scent of their sex and their passionate calls were loud and hard to ignore, but they were left undisturbed. They continued until neither could hold back any further. She dug her claws into his back and he winced a bit, sensing she was ready to climax. He, too, felt it coming and pushed into her one last time, pausing, "And you are sure this is what you want? Are you sure you want me as your mate for life?"

She smiled through the hair that had been plastered to her face by their sweat, "I am positive, My Lord.."

He nuzzled her gently, "And your Master, the Great Phoenix of China. Are you sure he would be pleased to find you have mated while on your mission?"

She gripped on to what little senses she had left, trying not to let herself be overtaken by the oncoming climax, "The Master would be pleased to find I have found a mate at all.." She gasped before continuing, "..and it means the preservation of the species." She screamed his name again and that was all he needed to hear. He pushed himself deeper into her and he expelled his seed immediately. Ensuring there would be a new generation of Youkai. The feeling caused her to climax with him. Their juices flowed together and dripped from her opening. Their bodies shuddered together and gently he rested himself against her, pulling his member out. The excess fluid flowed out and pooled on the ground beneath her. They rested in the grass beside each other, both breathing deeply and taking in the scent of their sweaty bodies, the scent of sex and the scent of the forest around them. It was utter bliss.

Moments later, Sesshoumaru stood up and gently gathered her in his arms, carrying her and their clothes to a tree. They dressed themselves in their inner robes, but left the outer ones hanging on a low branch. Sesshoumaru sat down and placed his mate in his lap. A cool breeze blew gently through the trees and she shivered. He was on her in a flash, however, wrapping his arms about her to keep her warm. She nuzzled into his chest and purred gently. He smiled and stared at the spot where they had mated. His armor and sword lay on the ground beside a patch of grass flattened by their bodies. His ears twitched and he looked down to his Lady, "Lady Kaori?"

She glanced up to her Lord, "Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

He gently kissed her lips and leaned back, "You said the Dragon Lord wanted you for a mate. Why did you refuse him?"

She kissed his neck gingerly, "Ever since I first laid eyes on you while you were patrolling your territory, I've held a dear place in my heart for you. You appeared so stately and powerful. I never imagined you to be as great as you really are, however."

He smirked and caressed her cheek with a thumb, "In the art of warfare or the art of lovemaking?"

She giggled and nuzzled him lovingly, "Both, My Lord."

They sat beneath the trees and the sky together. He had never been as happy as he was then. They both silently wished that the night would never end.


	3. Journey To China

Chapter 3: _Journey to China_

"My Lord! There you are! I was so worried for your safety!" 

Sesshoumaru blinked awake slowly. The sunlight was bright and he winced and turned his head away from it, "Jaken..?"

The retainer nodded, leaning on the Staff of Heads, "Yes, My Lord. It is your trusty servant, Jaken. You had me worried for your safety!"

Sesshoumaru reached up to rub his eyes and blinked as a soft purr rumbled against his chest. He looked down in shock to see Kaori resting against him still. The passionate night and the promise it brought quickly returned to him and he grinned inwardly.

Jaken jumped about, "My Lord should not go running off like that and stay gone for so long!" Sesshoumaru glared at him and Jaken hushed immediately. He glanced down at the woman in his Master's arms and then back to him.

Seshoumaru smiled at the Lady as she slowly began to stir, "She is my new mate, Jaken. You will serve her just as you serve me."

Jaken gasped, "My Lord has found...a mate...?"

Sesshoumaru snorted indignantly, "Did you think that this Sesshoumaru could not find one?"

Jaken shook his head immediately, "Your standards are so high, I thought no woman could ever lo– I mean, Oh no, Sire! No! I am just...surprised! Who is My Lord's new Lady? She is lovely."

"Lady Kaori."

"Never heard of her, My Lord."

"She is the daughter of Kyousei Byakko and the–"

"The Right-hand to the Great Phoenix of China!!" Jaken finished. His retainer's sudden impatience irritated Sesshoumaru. The toad, for once, did not pick up on his mistake and jumped back from the Lady herself, not the fear of being punished by Sesshoumaru, "She and her kin are feared by many! Even those in the Great Clans have learned to fear that family's might! How in this world did you come across her?!"

Sesshoumaru eyed the toad coldly, "I brought her back from the dead. She was the kitsune Youkai that killed the–"

Jaken once again interrupted, "She...She was the one who destroyed the dragons! I knew it! There could be no other capable of doing such a thing! How could such a destructive creature reside in such a tiny frame!?"

Sesshoumaru had finally had enough and snarled loudly, "Silence, beast! You will wake her with all of your nonsense!"

Kaori slowly opened her eyes and looked to Jaken, "You...are the creature who stepped on one of my tails."

Jaken dropped to his knees and pleaded, "Oh forgive me, My Lady! Do not punish me with death! I will never do such a thing again! I give you my word!"

Kaori's slender ears fidgeted as she watched him grovel, "Do not worry. I am not angry with you."

Jaken nodded and bowed several times, "I thank the Lady for her forgiveness."

Sesshoumaru rose to his feet and brought his new Lady with him. He helped her slip her outer kimono on over her inner and tied the sash for her. She then helped him into his youkata, tying his sash in a perfect tie before helping him straighten his armor. She gently smoothed out his long locks of silver hair and fluffed his bangs a bit until they rested perfectly. He nuzzled her and combed his fingertips through her soft black hair.

Jaken stood watch at the edge of the clearing with his back turned to them while they prepared themselves. He glanced back occasionally to see them nuzzling each other instead of preparing. He had never seen his Lord that way before, but it was a welcoming sight. So Sesshoumaru did have a heart after all. 

They walked to the edge of the forest and looked around cautiously. Sesshoumaru was worried that the Dragon Lord would come to find her if the warriors never returned. Kaori wasn't as worried as he was however.

"Do not worry, My Lord. The Dragon probably thinks we have all killed each other and has moved on to train new warriors to take the places of those lost. He probably even found a new mate."

Sesshoumaru slowly accepted it, though he didn't want to. He found he was extremely protective of her and would fight anyone who dared to threaten her. This must have been what his father felt when he died fighting for his last mate. That _human_ woman... 

Kaori closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, "I must return home and relay the messages from the four Lords to my Master."

Sesshoumaru grabbed her and pulled her into his arms, "Then I shall come with you."

She blinked and wrapped her arms about him, "But, My Lord, your lands will be left unguarded. What if a demon should claim it while you are gone?"

He shook his head, "They will not. My father's vassals are still here. I will send Jaken to tell them that they must guard my land while I am away."

Kaori looked into his golden eyes. They seemed a lot warmer than they did when she had first laid eyes upon them. She smiled a little, "Are you sure you wish to accompany me, My Lord?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, "I am sure."

Kaori kissed his lips gingerly and he kissed her back. Jaken turned his head as customary and waited until they ceased. Sesshoumaru turned to his retainer and pointed toward the Eastern border of his territory, "Speak with my father's vassals. Tell them this Sesshoumaru has gone on a mission and he has requested them to patrol his lands in his absence." 

Jaken bowed to him and nodded, "Yes, My Lord. It shall be done. I wish you and your mate luck on your mission and I hope you both return safely."

Sesshoumaru and Kaori nodded. Jaken bowed once more and scuttled off as fast as his legs would carry him. Every minute his land was left unwatched, meant a lower Youkai could stake a claim to it.

Kaori shifted into her full form and stretched. She was a little cramped at first, but the cool air quickly woke her sleepy joints. Sesshoumaru followed suit, knowing the journey would be quicker in their true forms. He walked up beside her and stared into the horizon, "Is your homeland far?"

Kaori's ears twitched as she nodded, "It is far, indeed. The journey is long and hard, but we will make it." She trotted a little ways ahead of him and looked back. His eyes were set on the land to her east. The land Jaken was heading across. She cocked her ears and turned, trotting back up to him, "My Lord, if you are unsure... you may stay and wait for my return. It is entirely your choice."

Sesshoumaru nuzzled her neck with his muzzle, "I will go with you. My mate comes first."

She smiled widely, baring her fangs and he smiled back, baring his. She turned and trotted down the hillside, Sesshoumaru by her side. The two of them knew it was a long journey ahead and that there would be dangers left and right, but they also knew that as long as they remained together, there was nothing the two could not overcome. Kaori leapt into the skies, her long tails flowing behind her. Sesshoumaru glanced back one last time before taking to the skies as well. He wasn't sure when and if he would see his lands again.

They flew across the sky together on their way to China, only stopping to drink from a fountain or catch a deer to snack on. Sesshoumaru had been on many long voyages with his father in the past, but this one was different. He didn't know where they were going and soon became restless. He yearned to return to his homeland and familiar hunting grounds, but he knew he was bound to stay by Kaori's side. When the sun set, Kaori decided that it would be best to rest for the night. Sesshoumaru sniffed around until he found the perfect place free of humans and other Youkai. Kaori swept a bed of leaves into a pile with her tails and paced on it, packing it down into a nice soft bed. Sesshoumaru watched her and silently wondered if each tail possessed a mind of its own. Each one seemed to move independently of each other yet one would stop what it was doing to help another, then continue on with its task. All the while she hummed and paced around the bed. Once the bed was just right, she backed away and allowed her Lord to lie down first. He stood up and sniffed the bed before resting on it. She bowed her head and crawled into the bed beside him, curling up. He rested his head on her shoulder and drew in a deep breath. She twitched her ears and closed her eyes slowly. 

"Kaori?" Sesshoumaru scooted a little closer to her, making sure she was warm enough.

She twitched her ears and smiled, "Yes, My Lord?"

"Tell me about China. I've never been there."

"Well, it's not completely different from this land..." She slowly opened her eyes and tilted her head up to the heavens. Sesshoumaru followed her action and stared up at the stars above. Kaori told him about everything she could think of. The people, the government, the landscape, the cuisine...

"What about the Phoenix. Where does he reside?" 

She twitched her ear again and curled her tails around him, "The Phoenix Lord resides high above the clouds in a floating palace. Few creatures have ever been there." Suddenly, she twitched her nose and growled, turning to stare at a figure standing in the shadows. 

Sesshoumaru quickly snapped free from the daydream and growled, glaring into the shadows, "Ryuu-Kogane!"

The Great Dragon Lord stepped from the shadows, in human form. He stared at the two large demons and grinned, "So that is where you've been hiding yourself, Kaori. In the arms of the Demon Lord of the Western land...or at least the one who wishes he were the Demon Lord of the West."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, but held his tongue, choosing to stay silent.

Ryuu-Kogane grinned and crossed his arms, "You see? His silence proves my statement is true. He is not the chosen heir of the Western Lands. His weak father favored an equally weak half-breed!"

Kaori stopped growling at once and looked to Sesshoumaru, "He's lying, isn't he, My Lord?"

Sesshoumaru rose up and sat back on his haunches, "He speaks the truth. My father did favor my half-brother, but he did not leave his lands to him. As the first born, that makes me the true Lord of the Western Lands!"

Ryuu-Kogane threw his head back and laughed, "You see? He is no rightful Lord. He is but a common dog! He only claims to be the ruler of the land."

Sesshoumaru sneered and turned away from them, muttering under his breath, "I was his first born. I should have been the one true heir by right. The hanyou fled from his title and instead chose to live as a filthy bastard rogue. So I claimed the title and took care of my father's territory." 

Kaori stared at Sesshoumaru, unable to speak.


	4. Spilled Blood

Chapter 4: _Spilled Blood_

She could tell he was hurt by his father's decision and that he was embarrassed by his own brother. Her family never had trouble with half-breeds. They had long forbidden relations with humans. She shook her head and turned back toward the still laughing dragon Lord, "He is the Lord of the Western Lands."

Sesshoumaru whirled around to look at Kaori and Ryuu-Kogane immediately stopped laughing. Kaori stood tall, her wild eyes burning as she stared down at the dragon Lord, "He is the Lord of the Western Lands. There is a law in China that states: 'If the chosen Lord is unable to rule his domain, a capable sibling shall rule in his stead'. Lord Sesshoumaru is indeed capable, therefore he is the rightful Lord."

Ryuu-Kogane glared at the fox demon, "The laws of China mean nothing to me."

She snorted in response and stepped forward, "Your words mean nothing to me, then."

Sesshoumaru was astonished. It seemed she were just as willing to fight for him as he was to fight for her. Ryuu-Kogane was also surprised, but he was more miffed by her statement, "This ends now, fox woman! If I can not have you, than no man shall!" He transformed into his true form and snarled, thick streams of smoke whirling from his flared nostrils. 

Kaori growled and dug her claws into the ground, her eyes never leaving the golden dragon towering above her. Fox demons were smaller than both Dog demons and Dragon demons, but that did not affect Kaori. Her clan were pure-bred fighters and their blood ran as cold as ice when they faced a fight. She bared her fangs, "I have already been taken, Dragon Lord. I fight in the name of Lord Sesshoumaru, my mate!"

Ryuu-Kogane's eyes widened, "You have already chosen?! You chose a simple white dog over a gold dragon?!" He roared out his anger and let his animal instincts take over. Without another word, he rushed forward, his huge jaws agape. Kaori quickly leapt high into the air, allowing the dragon to go careening beneath her. He quickly spiraled around and rushed toward her, snapping two of her tails in his jaws and hurling her to the ground. She gasped at how fast the dragon was capable of moving. His speed was almost a match to the Great Dragon of China. Ryuu-Kogane wasted no time and quickly went for her throat. Kaori snapped at his nose as it neared her neck. He hissed and drew back, before striking again. Kaori quickly rolled away, narrowly missing the dragon's mouth as it flew past and embedded into the ground. Sesshoumaru helped her to her feet and started for the dragon. Kaori quickly snapped a hold to his tail and stopped him in his tracks. He looked back at her questioningly. She shook her head, "This is my fight. Stay back." Without another word, she leapt over him and slammed into the slightly stunned dragon. Sesshoumaru stepped back and watched, digging his claws in the ground in an attempt to anchor himself down.

Kaori grabbed a hold to the dragon's tail as it swished by and jumped away from a slashing set of claws. Ryuu-Kogane continued to strike like an enraged cobra. Kaori moved about with the agility of a mongoose, easily dodging the sharp fangs. The dragon's rage was building and with it, its strength. She could no longer hold on to the tail and soon found herself being whipped around by it. She dug her fangs into it to keep from flying off as it whirled about. He roared and swung his tail through the trees, leveling a good part of the forest. Kaori held on tightly and waited until he drew his tail back before making her move. She let go and dove for his neck, grabbing it in her sharp jaws. Ryuu-Kogane threw his head back and snarled, immediately falling back and crushing her under his weight. She howled and released his neck, yelping as his tail coiled around her body and began constricting. Blood was flowing freely from the dragon's injured neck, but it didn't seem to phase him. He continued to coil around her tighter and tighter, his sinewy body acting as a the body of Boa Constrictor would. She clinched her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut. The pressure that was building was enough to rupture the blood vessels in her eyes and she cried blood. The dragon hissed and squeezed tighter, intent on killing her. Kaori tried her best to draw in a breath of air, but her lungs were on the verge of collapsing. One by one, her ribs began to break from the pressure and pierce her organs. She opened her eyes slowly and let the blood flow out. She was viewing the world through tunnel vision now and slowly she could feel herself losing consciousness. Ryuu-Kogane hissed and glared down at her, "This could have all been avoided had you chose me as your mate. Now you must die for a weak dog."

Kaori's eyes flared from his words. Did this beast dare call her mate weak? A beast who sent warriors to find her instead of seeking her out himself? She was outraged by his audacity and fought harder. He sneered at her as she struggled and squeezed harder. A big mistake on his part. She raised her muzzle up toward him and opened her jaws, expelling a thick mess of both blood and her own intestines. Ryuu-Kogane roared and spun away, swiping at the steaming entrails clinging to his face. His grip weakened and Kaori pulled herself free, immediately going for his neck. The blinded dragon roared again and fell back, pinned down by her newfound strength. He writhed around as he fought her and the burning stomach acid that was now eating away at his eyes. Kaori growled and dug her fangs deeper into his neck.

Sesshoumaru stared at the two as they fought and practically had to hold himself to prevent from leaping in as his mate was being squeezed to death. He was surprised when he saw her eviscerate herself in order to free herself. He wasn't aware that it could actually be done and not cripple or kill the host as well. He watched as she immediately went for his neck and brought him down, a sense of pride coursing throughout him. She had the fighting spirit of his mother. That was both a blessing and a curse, however. His mother died when she picked a fight with the wrong Youkai. He would have to find a way to control Kaori's fighting spirit less she face the same fate.

Kaori anchored herself with her hind legs and dug her front paws into the Youkai's chest. She could sense victory and it smelled sweet. Ryuu-Kogane struggled to speak up, "Kaori! You have defended the title of your Lord! You win this battle!"

She smirked and dug her fangs in deeper still, "Indeed, I have. But, you see...you have caused me enough trouble, Dragon. Now your life shall end now." She growled and threw herself back, pulling this throat back with her. The Great Dragon Lord roared one last time as his throat flew free from his neck, her buried paws breaking his spine and tearing his head completely off. Blood splashed everywhere and covered the ground around them. Kaori stood on her hind legs, the still throbbing throat clinched in her teeth. Slowly she fell back and slammed into the ground, completely spent. Sesshoumaru leapt forward and stopped by her side, pulling the throat from her clinched jaws and licking the blood away from her nose. Kaori's nostrils immediately flared, pulling in as much fresh air as possible. Sesshoumaru licked her cheek, "Lady Kaori, I am awe struck by your performance."

Kaori looked at him and smiled as best she could, slowly losing consciousness, "I'd fight a clan of dragons for you, My Lord."

He smiled and pulled her up on his back, "Let's get out of here before his spilled blood brings us more trouble."

She nodded a little before passing out.

The chirping of birds stirred the weak fox woman from her sleep. She slowly opened her eyes and was immediately greeted by the pains of being alive. Every bone in her body ached and every joint was stiff and throbbed when moved an inch. Her stomach felt no better. She remembered using the technique of evisceration to free herself. The Great Phoenix told her it would hurt severely and she wouldn't be able to eat until she could regenerate a new digestive tract. She waited until her eyes adjusted before glancing around. She was in human form and her wounds had been bandaged. '_Sesshoumaru..._' she thought. Surely enough, she could see his humanus outline standing at the edge of the glade they had camped in. She slowly sat up and groaned as her stomach fought the movement. Sesshoumaru looked around once more and returned to her, sitting down beside her, "Feeling better?"

She shook her head and leaned on him, drawing in his scent, "I can't remember anything after ripping that beast's throat out. Did I die again?"

Sesshoumaru smirked, "No, you survived. You spent the night throwing up blood, but you survived. Tell me, was the battle much harder than the one fought with the six dragon warriors?"

She wheezed a bit, "It was harder. He had the speed of the Great Dragon and the strength of fifty dragon warriors." She turned away quickly and threw up again. It was a pasty white fluid that time, so she knew her body was trying to regenerate new organs. She gently stretched out on the ground again, sighing as her muscles finally relaxed.

Sesshoumaru stood up, "I'm going to patrol again. Call to me if you need me. I won't be far." She nodded and he walked toward the edge of the glade again. "She fought hard for me and succeeded," he whispered to himself. He gripped the hilt of Tenseiga and glanced back at her. She was sleeping again. He turned back to the surrounding forest, "Rest up, My Lady."


	5. Onimusha's Sea

Chapter 5: _Onimusha's Sea_

The next day was overcast by a sea of dark rain clouds. The glade was soaked from a downpour that night and the grass was slick and twisted downwards. No birds sang the morning's arrival and even the forest animals were nowhere to be found. Kaori woke up and looked around. Sesshoumaru was standing at the end of the glade, staring into the surrounding forest. Kaori stood up and stretched. She felt completely recovered from the battle with Ryuu-Kogane. She tied the sash around her outer kimono and silently walked up to Sesshoumaru. His ear twitched and he turned to glance at her as she made her approach. 

"Are you well, My Lord?"

"I am well, My Lady. How are you feeling?"

She closed her eyes and thought briefly. Sesshoumaru watched her as she stood with her eyes closed. She opened her eyes and smiled at him, "I am well, My Lord. Well enough to travel."

He turned his gaze up to the heavy rain clouds in the sky, "Do you wish to travel in such bad weather? A downpour could catch us at any time."

She looked up to the sky and sighed, "True, but a little rain will not dampen my spirits. Perhaps my fur, but not my spirits."

Sesshoumaru nodded, "Then we shall go."

Kaori shifted into her true form and Sesshoumaru followed suit. Soon they were on their way again, racing through the forest and leaping across the rivers. 

Sesshoumaru slid to a stop when he reached the northen most edge of the island. He stood wide-eyed and stared across the seemingly endless body of water that greeted him. Kaori bounded up behind him and stopped next to him. She looked at him as he stared across the water, silently giggling to herself as she thought: '_Is this the first time he's seen Onimusha's Sea?_' She twitched her tails and sat down, glancing out over the water's surface. Sesshoumaru stepped closer to the water and peered at his reflection. He was slightly startled by a fish who leapt from his reflection to get a better look at the giant demon lord. He snapped at the fish, but missed. Slowly he lifted his furry head and rubbed the water off, looking toward the East, "This is a great body of water. It rivals the sea that borders the western land." 

Kaori snickered softly, "This is Onimusha's Sea."

"Onimusha?"

"Long ago, when China and Japan were still connected. A mighty god descended and ordered the people to pay tribute to him. The people of the land refused and this angered the mighty god. He began to drain the life from the land and soon the land and the people grew weak. A traveling samurai had heard about the god and decided that he would have to save the land and his people. He journeyed to this very spot and battled the angry god. The fight was hard and soon the samurai found himself facing his own death inside the god's mouth. He knew his time was up and he used the last of his strength to pierce the roof of the god's mouth. By luck the samurai's blow proved fatal. The god roared out in pain and fell backwards, dead. The impact was enough to divide the land in half. The life that was stolen then returned in the form of rain and it filled the massive void. The people named the newly formed body of water after the samurai that defeated the god...Onimusha."

Sesshoumaru sat down on his haunches and stared out over the water, "You had to cross this sea when you journeyed here the first time?"

Kaori stepped into the water and nodded, "Yes, but there's a trick to crossing it. Take bounding leaps with your toes spread out as far as they can go. You can run on the water that way." She leapt out into the water and bounded about on the surface, "You see?"

Sesshoumaru stretched his toes out and took a deep breath, "You are smaller, though. Do you think it will work for me?"

She bounded back to him and slid to a stop, dousing him with water, "I'm positive, My Lord." She grinned as he shook the water off, looking rather miffed as he did so. 

"That was uncalled for..." Sesshoumaru stood up and snarled.

Kaori snickered and pranced about, splashing him with her waving tails, "I suppose it was."

Sesshoumaru was soaked and furious, "Stop that at once! The salt water is irritating my skin!"

She skipped across the water and looked back at him, "Truly you won't let a little water get you down."

"If you hadn't noticed, I was just beginning to dry off from the nonstop downpours we faced while we were traveling here." He shook the water from his coat and snarled as several dead fish fell from his mane.

She turned away from him and kicked her hind leg out, soaking him completely, "Oops." 

Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth and growled, "You did that on purpose.." 

She smirked and flicked her tails, "Perhaps I did."

He snarled and leapt into the water, "Such nonsense is uncalled for! This Sesshoumaru shall punish you for such actions."

Kaori yelped and bounded away from him as he followed close behind, bounding across the surface as well. She glanced back at him and noticed his eyes were burning with rage. She drew in a deep breath and sighed, "I shall have to apologize to the lord later. I really did anger him."

They bounded across the sea, sending strong ripples across the surface. A set of eyes slowly rose to the surface and watched them as they ran by. Slowly the eyes rose out of the water to reveal they belonged to a sea serpent and it was not pleased by the trespassers at all. 

Sesshoumaru snapped at one of Kaori's long tails as he slowly came up on her. Kaori yelped and bounded faster, swerving to keep her tails from his grasp. Sesshoumaru continued to catch up to her, though. He was right up on her when he noticed the strange line of bubbles coming up on the side. He looked up and noticed Kaori was slowing down some. She had noticed the bubbles, too, and was now staring at them as they ran by. Suddenly a large head exploded from the water ahead of them. Kaori skidded across the water to a stop and fell through the surface immediately. Sesshoumaru slid to a stop and sunk as well. They both doggy paddled in order to keep themselves from sinking completely. The head rose out of the water followed by a continuous sinewy body covered in glittering scales. Several pairs of legs and webbed wings swished by as it continued to rise out of the water. They looked on in silent awe as the sea serpent loomed over them.

"How dare you enter this sea without paying respects! Your punishment shall be death!" The sea serpent hissed loudly and dove, snapping Kaori's tails into its mouth and pulling her under with him. She yelped as she disappeared underwater. Sesshoumaru gasped and dove in after her, paddling as hard as he could to catch up to her. She stared up at him through terrified eyes as the water started to fill her lungs. The sea serpent coiled its body around her and roared at the approaching demon lord. Sesshoumaru quickly snatched up the sea serpent's tail and bit into it hard. The serpent reared and quickly went after the attacker, pulling Kaori with it. Sesshoumaru swam back to the surface and gasped for air. Seconds later, the serpent exploded from the water, roaring in anger. It peered down at the dog demon and snarled, "You dare to attack me?"

Kaori's nose barely breached the surface as she struggled to breath in air. The serpent glared down at her and pulled her completely under watching with a pleased expression as she kicked and struggled to get more air.

Sesshoumaru peered back at the sea serpent, "Paying respects, you said?"

The sea serpent stared down at Sesshoumaru, "Yes, to cross this sea you must offer a tribute to Onimusha. Anything of importance will do. Since you entered the water without giving up something, you must instead give up your lives."

The demon dog shut his eyes and growled under his breath, "This Sesshoumaru refuses to repay respects to any human..."

Kaori's head popped above the water and she gasped, "The fish, Sesshoumaru! The fish on the shore!" The serpent hissed and pulled her under, making sure she was far enough below to keep silent.

Sesshoumaru turned back to the shore and remembered, "Of course, the dead fish that clung to my mane." He turned back to look at the serpent, '_That should be good enough for some human._' He called out, "But, we have payed tribute to Onimusha!"

The serpent peered down at the demon dog, "You have? Where is this tribute, then?"

"On the shore. We have left a pile of fish."

The serpent snarled, "Fish?! You pay respects to the great Onimusha with a pile of dead fish?!"

Sesshoumaru mocked sadness, "The fish...they are all my mate and I had. They were going to be our dinner for the next two weeks."

The serpent blinked at the small pile of fish that sat on the shore, "That little pile could not last but one meal and you say it was to last two weeks?"

He nodded, "Yes. We are poor and we can barely hunt because our parents never taught us. We have learned to make small amounts of food last for days since food is hard to come by for us. Please accept the little food we have as tribute."

The serpent looked at the dog demon as it paddled, "But you look able enough, dog. You look as if you could bring down an entire herd of deer and your teeth are as sharp as nails."

Sesshoumaru fell silent, trying to figure out what to say next. The sea serpent knew greatness when he saw it. Kaori's snout appeared above water and she gasped, "Your lordship, you must understand. You can give a boy a warrior's power, but he will not win the battle unless he is properly trained! He may have the build and teeth of a powerful Youkai lord, but he is not! It is just a trait that rests in his blood."

The serpent pulled the fox demon from the water and held her at eye level, "You offer Onimusha the last of your food. That tribute will suffice." The serpent then pulled Sesshoumaru from the water and slowly began to swim toward the opposite shore, "I shall carry you across."

Kaori coughed up water and shut her eyes, exhausted from having struggled so much. Sesshoumaru licked her cheek and shut his eyes as well. The trip across the water was a long one. The serpent swam with a slow and steady pace that seemed to follow the gently lapping water. The sun slowly set on them and the dark rain clouds faded away. The night was clear and cool and the full moon's light danced across the water's surface. Kaori slowly opened her eyes and looked around to see Sesshoumaru staring out over the gentle lapping water. She cleared her throat and poked at his hind leg with her tail, "Are you well?"

He looked up and flicked his ear, "I am well. You crossed this sea before, didn't you?"

Kaori nodded.

"Then why didn't you warn me that a youkai was guarding it?"

She lowered her head, "I wasn't aware." Her eyes fell on her dangling front legs as she spoke up again, "I never had a run in with the sea serpent."

The serpent's narrow head turned so that his eyes could fall on the two passengers, "I saw you running across the surface almost two years ago. I would have caught up to you, but I was ill that day and could not keep up. I had made a vow to catch you the next time and I did. You owed me two tributes, but since I see that you are not in good standing with fortune, I shall let it go. To have lived so long with such poor skills is unheard of to me."

Sesshoumaru growled and turned away, greatly annoyed that the serpent thought he could not fend for himself. Kaori looked at the demon lord and sighed, "I will repay you one day." 

The sea serpent hissed softly and turned its head away, "That is unnecessary."

She blinked and turned toward the serpent, whispering to herself in thought: '_It thought I was speaking to it?_' She lowered her head again and stared at the water as it lapped at the serpent's body.

It was early the next day when they reached the shore of China. The upper half of the serpent stepped out on land and stretched itself, uncoiling itself from around the two. Sesshoumaru stood up and shook the water from his fur. Kaori sat on the sandy shore, soaked to the bone. For some reason, she didn't feel like shaking the water away. She felt utterly miserable. The serpent slowly slid back into the water and peered down at the two Youkai, "I wish you luck. You will need it." It turned to notice the female was staring down at the sand. It slowly lowered its head and stared into her eyes, "No female would be with a male who does not know how to hunt and that male, he is too strong to be as weak as he claims." Kaori looked up a bit surprised. The serpent grinned, "I was not seasoned yesterday. I am well aware that the Youkai is Lord Sesshoumaru, great white dog of the Western Land." 

Sesshoumaru looked at the serpent as well, "If you knew... then why did you accept that story we told you?"

The serpent pulled away from the fox and smirked at the dog, "Because... your quick wit reminded me of Onimusha himself. To see a speckle of cunning that he had in someone else...well, it is worth more than any physical tribute. The demons of this age have grown dimmer it seems. I wish you both the best on your journey." 

The sea serpent turned and headed out into the water again, sinking underneath the gentle waves. Sesshoumaru and Kaori stood on the shore and watched it until it vanished completely. 

She slowly turned and began walking away, "I'm sorry, Lord Sesshoumaru. I've been causing so much trouble for you."

He looked back at her and shook his head, "Don't apologize yet. We haven't even reached the Lord Phoenix yet so there are more troubles to come. Save it for the end."

She looked back at him and smiled a little, "Let's go. We have another day of travel ahead of us."

Sesshoumaru nodded and trotted up along side of her. They continued along the shore, the sun shining down on them.


End file.
